Dishonored (Mission)
Dishonored is the first mission of the game of the same name. Background Corvo Attano, the Lord Protector of the Empire, returns to Dunwall from his trip to the other Isles, in the search for a cure to the rat plague. Upon disembarking from the boat, Corvo is tasked with delivering a report to the Empress, Jessamine Kaldwin. Mission details At Dunwall Tower Arriving at Dunwall Tower by boat, Corvo will have the optional objective of playing hide-and-seek with the Empress' daughter and heiress, Emily Kaldwin. However, once Corvo delivers the report to the Empress, assassins will suddenly appear. Corvo will be unable to protect the Empress as one of them will levitate him into the air, and Corvo can only watch helplessly as Daud murders her, while Emily is whisked away by the assassin who held him stationary. With the assassins' departure, Hiram Burrows and Thaddeus Campbell, along with two other City Watch guards, rush to the scene and accuse Corvo of murdering the Empress. Following this, he is knocked unconscious and sent to Coldridge Prison, where Corvo remains for six months in imprisonment. At Coldridge Prison On the eve of Corvo's execution, a guard will deliver a tray of food to his cell and speak with him for a while, urging Corvo to eat. However, hidden underneath the bread on the tray is an anonymous note and the key to Corvo's cell. He will then use the key to unlock his cell, and directly outside will be a table with a sword on it. Following this, there will be three guards patrolling the corridor ahead. The first can be eliminated and his body hidden while the latter two are conversing, but the others will require Corvo to wait until they have finished their conversation for him to dispatch them without being noticed. After this, there will be a bridge over the corridor which leads to the yard walkway, which can be accessed by either climbing or taking the stairs. Upon climbing, a pistol can be looted from a weapon rack, along with some food and coin. On pickpocketing the guard and eliminating them, the walkway leads to a room with another guard and two doors after it: the interrogation room and the courtyard. The latter will be locked for the time being, until the current objective is completed. To accomplish this, Corvo must enter the interrogation room to fetch the clockwork explosive, which is contained within the safe at the back of the room. After fetching the explosive, Corvo will witness one of the City Watch guards entering the yard, where they will begin a conversation with another person. To get past the pair, Corvo can sneak around them by hiding behind the different obstacles in the room, or picking them off while the other cannot see. From this point, he can take the stairs at the other end of the yard, which lead to the prison's control room. In the control room, there will be two options available to Corvo. He can either dispatch the guards in the room and pull the lever to open the door, or he can climb onto some pipes and traverse onto the next room. Before planting the explosives on the door to escape, Corvo will need to dispatch the two City Watch guards in the room. If Corvo chose the option to open the door and enter the room, he can use the lever in the penultimate room to close the large metal door behind him, as the upcoming deflagration will raise the alarm and lure any previous guards that were not dispatched after him. At any rate, when the door to the prison's forecourt is destroyed, Corvo must dive in the water and swim to the sewers' entrance. Dunwall Sewers Shortly after entering the sewers, there will be a note, as well as a locked gate which Corvo will need to climb and crawl over. A swarm of rats will convene below, and Corvo can use this to his advantage by leading them to the door further ahead, where they will attack and take care of two unsuspecting guards. However, Corvo will need to avoid this pack of rats, which will be feasting on a corpse, by diving into the water nearby. On swimming through the sewer outlet, there will be a dead couple curled together if Corvo turns back, with a journal laying on the ground. Following this, there is a crank wheel that Corvo must turn to continue ahead, which can be operated by lifting away the corpse that is leaning on it. This crank will open up a passage to a cistern, where some City Watch guards will throw two corpses into from above. Corvo will need to avoid the rats by circling around the area, and then quickly make his way onto the platform in the middle. Here he can pick up and throw one of the corpses away from the crank wheel, in order to distract the rats, giving him the opportunity to open the gate. Progressing on, Corvo will need to climb a chain-linked rope, and there are some items at the top which can be looted. However, Corvo must be cautious of the two traps in the area that are activated by tripwires. To disable them and not be hurt, he can throw some debris such as an empty bottle at the wire from around the room, or interact with the wire and dodge out of the way of the launched bolt. On disabling the bolt launchers, Corvo can carry on to find a weapons stash and a note by the Loyalists, which mentions that a crossbow and a sword have been constructed for his personal use. Following this, Corvo can also unlock the door next to him through a key provided for him too. After sliding underneath a tripwire, the next group of guards in the sewers can be dispatched as per usual, or avoided completely by swimming underwater. Following Corvo's interaction – or non-interaction – with them, he will be effectively home free, and Samuel Beechworth will be waiting for him at the sewers' exit to transport him to the Hound Pits pub. Side objectives *During his time in the sewers, Corvo will come across a safe, with a note that provides a hint on how to open it. The combination for the safe can be located nearby, behind a shelf of whiskey bottles. *In the final part of the sewers that contains guards, there is a small hermit's hovel that can be found by breaking a wooden barrier, which might otherwise be missed due to the wood blending in with the sewers' surroundings. Inside are some lootable items and a note. Low chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Prologue|Part 1. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Dishonored pt 2|Part 2. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Dishonored pt 3|Part 3. File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Dishonored pt 4|Part 4. High chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Dishonored pt 1|Part 1. File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 1 Dishonored pt 2|Part 2. Category:Missions